Sung Dong Il
Profile *'Name:' 성동일 / Sung Dong Il (Seong Dong Il) *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Incheon, South Korea *'Height:' 177cm *'Weight:' 78kg *'Star sign:' Taurus *'Family:' Wife Park Kyung Hye, son Sung Joon, daughters Sung Bin (2008) & Sung Yool (2011) TV Shows *The Cursed (tvN, 2020) *Trap (OCN, 2019) *Your Honor (SBS, 2018) *Miss Hammurabi (JTBC, 2018) *Live (tvN, 2018) *Prison Playbook (tvN, 2017) *Hwarang: The Beginning (KBS2, 2016) *Legend of the Blue Sea (SBS, 2016) *The K2 (tvN, 2016) cameo *Moon Lovers: Scarlet Heart Ryeo (SBS, 2016) *Dear My Friends (tvN, 2016) cameo *Pied Piper (tvN, 2016) *Reply 1988 (tvN, 2015) *It's Okay, It's Love (SBS, 2014) *Gap Dong (tvN, 2014) *Reply 1994 (tvN, 2013) *Jang Ok Jung, Living in Love (SBS, 2013) *IRIS II (KBS2, 2013, ep 1-2) cameo *Haeundae Lovers (KBS, 2012) cameo *Jeon Woo Chi (KBS2, 2012) *Reply 1997 (tvN, 2012) *Color of Woman (Channel A, 2011) *Can't Lose (MBC, 2011) *Fugitive: Plan B (KBS2, 2010) *My Girlfriend Is a Nine-Tailed Fox (SBS, 2010) *Chuno (KBS2, 2010) *Green Coach (SBS, 2009) *The Lawyers of The Great Republic Korea (MBC, 2008) *Don't Be Swayed (MBC, 2008) *New Heart (MBC, 2007) *Get Karl! Oh Soo Jung (SBS, 2007) *Blue Fish (SBS, 2007) *Witch Amusement (SBS, 2007) *Please Come Back, Soon-Ae (SBS, 2006) *I Want to Love (SBS, 2006) *MBC Best Theater A Walk Around the Neighborhood (동네 한바퀴) (MBC, 2006) *Drama City Scrubber No. 3 (KBS, 2006) *Fashion 70's (SBS, 2005) *Green Rose (SBS, 2005) *Best Mother (SBS, 2005) *Lovers in Paris (SBS, 2004) *South of the Sun (SBS, 2003) *Rustic Period (SBS, 2003) *Open Drama Man and Woman (오픈드라마 남과 여) - I'll Fall in Love This Fall (올가을엔 사랑할거야) (SBS, 2003) *Drama City The Reason I Want to Marry (KBS, 2003) *Glass Slippers (SBS, 2002) *Open Drama Man and Woman (오픈드라마 남과 여) - My Love Soon Jung (내 사랑 순정씨) (SBS, 2002) *KBS TV Novel Flower Story (KBS, 2001) *Cool (KBS2, 2001) *Wang Rung's Land (SBS, 2000) *March (SBS, 2000) *Humaneness (KBS2, 1999) *Eun Shil (SBS, 1998) *Snail (달팽이) (SBS, 1997) *The Bicycle-Riding Woman (자전거를 타는 여자) (SBS, 1996) *Korea Gate (SBS, 1995) *Faraway Ssongba River (머나먼 쏭바강) (SBS, 1993) *Gwanchon Essay (관촌 수필) (SBS, 1992) Movies *Real (2017) *Proof of Innocence (2016) *Joy (2015) *The Accidental Detective (2015) *Circle of Atonement (2015) *A Letter from Prison (2015) *Sacrifice Revival Report (2015) *Because I Love You (2015) *Emperor's Holidays (2015) *Chronicle of a Blood Merchant (2015) *Thread of Lies (2014) *Miss Granny (2014) *Iris 2: The Movie (2013) *Mr. Go (2013) *Pinocchio (2013) *Marrying the Mafia 5 (2012) *The Grand Heist (2012) *The Suck Up Project (2012) *Miss Conspirator (2012) *Children... (2011) *The Suicide Forecast (2011) *S.I.U. (Special Investigation Unit) (2011) *The Client (2011) *Hearty Paws 2 (2010) *Foxy Festival (2010) *Take Off (2009) *The Righteous Thief (2009) *Once Upon a Time (2008) *Myodo Story (2007) *200 Pounds Beauty (2006) *Running 7 Dogs (2001) Recognitions *'2016 SAF SBS Drama Awards:' Special Acting Award for Fantasy Drama (Legend of the Blue Sea) *'2016 tvN10 Awards:' Special Acting Award (Reply Series) *'2014 SBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Actor in a Miniseries (It's Okay, That's Love) *'2013 SBS Drama Awards:' Excellence Award, Actor in a Drama Special (Jang Ok Jung) *'2010 KBS Drama Awards:' Best Supporting Actor Award (Chuno, Fugitive: Plan B) *'2010 7th Max Movie Awards:' Best Supporting Actor (Take Off) *'2009 17th Chunsa Film Art Awards:' Best Supporting Actor (Take Off) *'2005 MBC Drama Awards:' Special Award, MC category Trivia *'Education:' Yuhan Technical College (Mechanical Design) External Links *English Wikipedia *Naver profile *HanCinema Category:KActor